A Favor For A Favor
by TheNoekk
Summary: With the court system having failed to deliver justice Kuki goes to Don McGee seeking 'alternative' justice but that form of justice has a price. ONESHOT!


I own nothing.

Crossover AU between Codename Kids Next Door, Ed Edd n Eddy.

* * *

A Favor For A Favor.

(Unknown location)

Kuki Sanban was sitting in a comfortable chair in a room lit by a few oil lamps, in front of her was a simple desk and behind the desk sat Eddy McGee… or 'Don' McGee as he had been introduced as in the note she had recieved from an anonymous KND operative on the Moonbase.

Don McGee was a broad shouldered teen with black hair who was wearing a light blue shirt, a black business jacket with a yellow tie.

To the left side of the room stood a tall red haired teen (Ed Drummond) wearing a dark grey trench coat over a business suit of matching color but with a red tie and green shirt, the guy's size and demeanor basically screamed 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME'.

Sitting on a couch to the right side of the room sat a third teen (Eddward Pensky/Double D) wearing a cream colored jacket over a red shirt and a silver tie and topped with a fedora, sitting on the couch next to him with his arm around her shoulders was a blue haired girl (Marie Kanker) wearing a leather jacket over a white top, green cargopants and black boots.

"So i hear that you want to ask a favor of me… You must understand that i will need a favor in return but i am curious as to what makes you come to me", said Don McGee.

Kuki sat for a moment in deep thoughts before she exhaled and started speaking.

"I don't know if you have read about it or heard of it in the news... Nicolas McGregor, a 17 year old guy with rich parents who got drunk and shot fireworks into a big crowd of people back in July and injured 21 people before the guy working in a food Van tackled him to the ground... One of my mom's friends got her hand burned so badly that the hospital had to amputate two of her fingers, my jacket caught fire when i tried to pull my sister behind cover and my dad got his hands and arm burned when he ripped my jacket off, but my sister's eyes got damaged by the shot that lit my jacket on fire and now she is blinded for life, my sister was afraid to walk around the house and could barely make her way around her own room and it took a few weeks of us guiding her around the house before she started being able to navigate her way around by herself… Last week McGregor was put on trial but his mother used her contacts to get the case dismissed, DISMISSED!", said Kuki furiously and hit the desk hard enough to leave a hand imprint.

Don McGee looked at the imprint for a moment before focusing back on Kuki.

"That bastard injured 21 people and he is just getting a slap on the wrist and a warning… My parents are raging, i have tried to come up with a plan to get back at him but i couldn't think of anything but then a few days ago while my team and i was at the KND moonbase i was walking down a crowded hallway when i felt somebody bump into me from the side and put a note in my hand, the note said that if i want justice then i should go to Don McGee", said Kuki taking out the note.

"It is true that the justice system doesn't always work as people would hope and that some people come to people like us seeking 'alternative' justice but just to be absolutely certain… What specifically is it that you ask of us?", asked Double D.

Kuki sat for a bit in silence before getting up walking over and whispering in his ear.

"That we cannot do", said Double D after a quick discussion with the others.

"Why not?", asked Kuki.

"Because the injuries McGregor caused are for the most partly visible, you're basically asking us to dip him in gasoline and light him on fire... that is not justice, he didn't kill anyone… the most we can do is give him similar burns and injuries that his victims got", said Don McGee.

"And what favor would i have to give what I'm asking for?", asked Kuki after thinking for a moment.

"There is an establishment that we have had our eyes on for a while… Lime Rickey's soda bar... All we ask is that you stay there until it is almost closing time and to give our people a call as soon as the last customers leave and then go home", said Marie.

* * *

(Lime Rickey's soda bar, 2 weeks later)

Rickey stood behind the bar cleaning the last glasses for the day while a couple of KND operatives were finishing up their drinks, off to the side of the bar in a booth was Kuki Sanban/numbuh 3 with her sister Mushi Sanban sitting beside her with a book of how to learn Braille in front of her, Mushi was running her fingers across the dots and saying the letter out loud for her sister while Kuki gave right or wrongs each time.

All night Kuki had seemed a little uncomfortable but Rickey just assumed that it had something to do with the punk who was responsible for blinding Mushi getting off with a slap on the wrist by the court.

Rickey had been furious when he had heard about the court dismissing the case but he had been a bit shocked when he had heard that the punk had recently been found with several burns, blinded and with two fingers cut off but Rickey supposed that it was just big time karma hitting him hard.

As the other KND operatives got up and left, the Sanban sisters soon followed with Kuki leading her sister by the hand while Mushi used her cane to make out where the steps to the staircase were.

Soon after finishing up cleaning there was a knock on the door despite the clock showing that the place was 5 minutes from closing, Matt the bouncer did his usual check to make sure that it wasn't an adult or teenager behind the door before letting in a group of four kids holding baseball bats.

The first kid was about 9 years old by the looks of it with black wild hair and fairly tanned skin, the second was a girl around 11 or 12 with long blond hair and a bit pale skin, the third kid was another girl that around 10 with short black hair that Rickey recognized as a troublemaker from Thailand, the fourth and final kid was a chubby boy around 12 with brown hair and a few freckles.

"It's a bit late to come in for a soda as we're closing in a few minutes… but if you want a quick one then i suppose it can be done", said Rickey noting that all four of them wore oversized red hoodies.

"We're not here for drinks, we're taking over", said the first kid.

"Yeah this is our turf now", said the Thai girl.

"But i own this place, everyone knows that", said Rickey but the chubby boy pulled him over the counter by the collar of his shirt.

"And everyone knows that you ONLY sell soda and root beer and that you have been losing business lately, time for new management", said the first kid before the blond girl smacked Rickey in the back with her bat and was quickly joined by the other three kids.

BAM!

"OW"

BAMBAM!

"OW"

BAFF!

"OUF"

BAMBAM!

"OUW"

BAM!

"AUW"

Matt stood frozen as the hooded kids beat Rickey senseless for a bit before the first kid turned and held his bat against the bouncer's chest.

"You're working for us now… Got a problem with that?", asked the first kid as Matt began shaking his head in a frantic 'NO'.

Matt had seen plenty of fighting as the KND fought their enemies almost daily throughout town but this sort of violence was another level entirely.

The blond girl pulled out a phone as the first kid started emptying the bar's register into a bag while the chubby boy carried a half conscious Rickey outside.

"It's done Boss, the place is ours", said the blond girl.

_"Good, we'll have the renovators come in at midnight and have the pub ready on Friday, take care of the necessary contacts and make sure all soda is transported to the warehouse Natalie"_, said a voice on the other end.

"Sure thing Boss", said Natalie and ended the call and began to carry out her new orders.

"How long before the transport is here?", asked the Thai girl as Matt left the place.

"About 15 minutes i think… want a drink while we wait Malee?", asked Natalie casually pouring herself a root beer.

"Why not, it's not like we have to clean anything up anyway… What about the boys?", asked Malee.

"Albert has to dump Rickey at the bottom of some stairs somewhere and Anthony has to bring the money to Marie", said Natalie and set a glass down in front of Malee.

"Oh well… cheers for the fifth club", said Malee and drank.

* * *

Here is the first of hopefully more KND/Ed Edd n Eddy Mafia themed crossovers.


End file.
